


Addicting Deception

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Chanyeol is a detective. Baekhyun is a sugar baby.Or so they thought.Who's deceiving who?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Addicting Deception

_"It has been a month since the president of Kim Industries died. Today, the body of Mr. David Kang, CEO of the famous clothing company Kang &Co., was found dead in his apartment. The authorities--" *beep*_

__

__

"Is that the reason why you called me, sir?"

"Yes. I want you to investigate this case. It's about time you show your full potential."

"What should I do, sir?"

"Baekhyun Byun. Apparently, the late President Kim of Kim industries & Mr. Kang have been in contact with him before they died."

"And by contact sir, you mean--"

" _He was their sugar baby._ I want you to track him down & investigate everything about him."

"Yes, sir. I will."

Chanyeol Park--one of the most excellent detectives in his country. He graduated as number one in his batch & even topped the professional exam. It was his new found life, his new found passion. It is what keeps him sane.

Originally, the plan was to investigate Baekhyun in hindsight. What he didn't expect was to be on the frontline.

"Say, Mr. Park, why do you want to apply as my bodyguard?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you were drunkenly nagging me at the bar to be your bodyguard, I have no job right now. I need to survive."

Baekhyun chuckled, not hiding his amusement. "Straightforward. I like it. Very well, I entrust myself to you, Mr. Park."

_"That was easy."_ , Chanyeol thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Byun. I'll do my very best to protect you at all times."

Baekhyun walked towards him & touched his necktie. Smiling, he whispered, _**"You should."**_

Everything went smoothly. Chanyeol was working as Baekhyun's bodyguard & he's constantly in contact with his superior, reporting every detail that might help them in their investigation.

One night, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to accompany him. Chanyeol was baffled because they were heading far from Baekhyun's usual business trips.

"Where are we going?", Chanyeol asked.

"Visiting an old friend.", Baekhyun simply answered.

Chanyeol suddenly remembered what his superior told him.

_"Whatever happens, whatever he asks you to do, do it. **In the name of justice.** We can't afford to lose this case."_

And the timing was right because he's now holding a gun, instructed to shoot someone he doesn't know. A guy tied on a chair, trying to escape with his muffled cries.

Chanyeol was already aiming for the head but he was hesitating to do it. There's a voice inside him wanting to scream but it was drowned with his own thoughts that he's just doing his job. _In the name of justice, in the name of justice…_ He kept on repeating that in his head when Baekhyun walked towards him & whispered, "You're my bodyguard, right? I hired you to protect me. I'm now asking you to protect me against this scumbag. Are you having second thoughts now? **I hate cowards & traitors, Mr. Park."**

Suddenly, two gunshots echoed in the empty warehouse. Baekhyun clapped & laughed like a maniac.

"Good job, Mr. Park! For a while I thought you're going to abandon me."

"No, sir. I won't."

That incident was not the last. Every now and then Baekhyun and Chanyeol would go out late at night to kill someone. Chanyeol never asked, he just obliged. _For justice,_ that's what he thought but _**he felt that there was something else.**_

Until one evening, Baekhyun was suddenly ambushed. It was just him & Chanyeol but the latter single-handedly managed to fight & win over the attackers. He had no intention to kill them but when he saw that one had a gun pointed towards Baekhyun, Chanyeol fought back, beating the man endlessly until he was dead. He did the same with the others. It was like Chanyeol transformed into something else.

Only Baekhyun's touch managed to calm Chanyeol down. "Stop. They're dead. Let's go. I have more important things to discuss with you."

Upon arriving at the penthouse, Baekhyun immediately went to his office to get something.

"Chanyeol… Do you wanna know why I hired you?"

Silence.

He threw the contents of the envelope he was holding. Pictures of Chanyeol in the academy, in the detective agency, even a copy of his diploma & professional exam result were there.

Chanyeol didn't say a word. He just looked at Baekhyun straight in the eye which made the latter laugh.

"I can see you're unfazed. Let me just make it clear that you're not the one who approached me at the bar with hidden motives. **It was me. I knew it all along.** "

Grinning playfully, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol on the couch & sat on his lap. **"I knew from the very beginning that you are like me."**

_Like you? A criminal?_

"Oh no, don't make that face. I know that you know what I'm talking about. _**You killed your parents ten years ago, right? It was brutal. And you got away with it because you made the people around you believe that it's for justice."**_

Baekhyun was amused when he saw that Chanyeol's gaze wavered. _**That was a secret he was trying to bury. That's the reason why he became a detective. To get rid of that sin.**_ "Being a detective doesn't suit you. I saw the awakening of the beast in you back there."

"By the way, your superior works with one of my enemies. You were sent here as a spy. And no, I'm not a sugar baby. **I am a mafia lord. Using my body is just one of my talents.** "

He removed his clothes & kissed Chanyeol. "Still want to pursue justice? **Only I can make you tamed.** I know you can never handle it now."

Chanyeol answered by devouring Baekhyun's lips. The kiss was hungry, suffocating.

"What you told me... I already knew. I won't go back. I'll stay here."

He bit Baekhyun's neck & continued, "I already did the job before you even asked me to. **I killed my superior & his boss.**"

Baekhyun grinned devilishly. **It was worth the risk. This beast is worth keeping.**

With a kiss, he whispered.

**_"Good boy."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! This is my first time joining and English CB fic fest and I really had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, too! ❤✨


End file.
